The Next Generation
by TeamLeoandPeeta
Summary: Of course this is about the kids of the Seven, meeting, becoming friends and going on quests together.
1. Chapter 1 Breakfast for Dinner

**Selena Zoe Jackson**

"_ARRRRRRHHHH! _FINN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while my brother rubbed his hand hard and fast across the top of my head saying "Nugie nugie nugie nugie nugie"

As soon as I got my hand under his armpit, I judo flipped him onto the hard wood floor of our living room, conjured the water from the vase on the coffee table, threw it in his face and then I started running before he could even start to scream my name. I raced up the stairs, slammed my bedroom door and turned the lock as fast as I could. Seconds later Finn was pounding on the door screaming my name.

I waited until he calmed down and left. _Phewww I could've died_. I opened my bedroom door and walked downstairs into the kitchen where my mom was cooking dinner.

"Selena, hunny, come have a seat," she said warmly to me "I heard you and your brother fighting earlier, then I saw the spilt water from the vase on the floor... Nice move, sweetheart."

"Aw thanks, mom, but hey what can I say dad is an awesome teacher. Anyways, watcha cooking?"

"We are having breakfast for dinner tonight, so of course we'll have some blue pancakes; you know dad's favorite," She smiled as if the thought of making dad happy made her the most delighted person in existence. I only wished I could have a relationship like my parents' one day, they're _so _perfect. She looked up from her hard concentration of flipping the blue pancakes "Also Piper and Jason are coming over tonight for din-"

"Aw dam mom! Are you serious? Is Aaron coming?" She looked at me with her disapproving gray eyes which she has passed on down to me along with all her other features besides her blonde hair, I'm a brunette.

"Dinner and yes he is coming. And I think you need to give him a chance he is not as bad as you think he is, hunny. He is a very nice, young boy."

"Mom! You were not there during capture the flag, you wouldn't understand!" I gritted my teeth, groaned really loud and made my way back to my room to get changed out of my sweats and into some suitable clothing. I stomped up the stairs making every step more dignified and louder than the last. I couldn't believe my mom invited them she knew what happened last month during capture the flag! Aaron and I were supposed to be on the same team, we are both a part of the Fifth Cohort, but that did not stop him from cutting me off, grabbing the flag for himself and bringing it to the other side. Aaron then had the mind to go and act like nothing happen, and I wasn't going to swallow my pride and let it go just so my mom could hang out with her good friend, Piper, more often, she says I get my pride problems from her like almost everything else.

However, one thing I'm sure we don't share in common is liking _that_ boy.


	2. Chapter 2 Electric Shock

**Aaron Tristan Grace**

"Do I have to?" I pleaded with my father even though I knew it was hopeless. He had that stern look on his face when you knew you couldn't change his mind.

"Yes, you don't have choice son. You are coming and you are going to have a great time. Now go change into some appropriate clothes so we can leave."

I slowly trudged to my room trying to take up as much time as possible to postpone this dreaded trip to Selena Jackson's (of all the people in the world) house. When I got to my room I considered wearing the most hideous outfit ever to get back at my parents, but then my Aphrodite part of me kicked in and I thought, _hey why embarrass myself. _So I went with my blue and black striped long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

When I appeared in the living room my mom looked at me with approving look as if to say "Well done, son." but I just gave her a glare that definitely read off as "Don't mess with me, lady."

Then I turned to my father and little brother Ace, "Alright chief, let's get this show on the road!" and then we all got up, I grabbed my jacket and we headed out the door.

When we were walking up the steps of Selena's front porch I wanted to run away as fast as I could because this girl scared the tartarus out of me. She's a full on greek, a second generation of Athena and Poseidon so she can control water and not to mention a wicked good fighter and could beat me any day she tried. Where as I am half roman and half greek having my father being a son of Jupiter and my mother a daughter of Aphrodite. Since I'm a descendent of Aphrodite and Jupiter I can persuade people to do what I want with charmspeak and sometimes if I'm really trying hard control the air around me to levitate or conjure a little lightening and thunder, however I haven't completely got either of those skills down yet.

When my mother rang the door bell it hit me that the house is huge and much different from anything I've ever seen before. Then I remembered my mom always rattling on about Annabeth, Selena's mom, being the greatest architect who ever lived and that after the Titan War she got to redesign Mount Olympus since it became so damaged in the battles fought there. I always heard everyone rattling on about her great idea of the salad bar and how it changed the atmosphere of Olympus.

I came back to reality when a familiar-looking dark haired and green eyed man answered the door and shouted "Jason, my man! Come on in! Hey Piper, Ace- oh! and of course Aaron you haven't been here since you were about five, I'm sure you don't remember that though." He put his hand out for me to give it a good shake and said, "I'm Percy, if you don't remember."

"Nice to re-meet you, Sir." I grabbed a hold of his hand and shook it firmly.

"As with you."

He guided us through a open living room to the kitchen where his wife Annabeth was pulling something out of the oven. We shook hands, re-introduced ourselves and then she informed us that we were going to have breakfast for dinner with blue pancakes.

Percy picked up Annabeth, swung her around once and threw out "Ah, I love you!" and gave her a big kiss and then she pulled away and laughed. Percy must've really like pancakes, especially ones that were blue.

"Oh we're being rude, Percy. It's been such a long time since these kids have been here and our kids aren't even down yet. Go call them will you, hun."

He smiled and said, "No problem,"

_Oh no_, I thought. This is going to be so dreadful.

"You guys can go have a seat at the table. I'll be there with dinner in one second." Annabeth told us.

We walked through the kitchen doorway to the dining room and all took a seat. Then Finn Jackson, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, walked in with his suave, windblown blonde hair and green eyes that he used to look at my dad and mom and say "Hey Jason and Piper long time no see, huh?"

My dad looked up and said "Hey kiddo how you enjoying being Praetor? I hear your doing a pretty good job at it."

"Oh, it's great, Sir. I really enjoy it even though it's a lot of pressure. But, Sandy and I could never live up to yours and Reyna's reputatioins." Sandy was a daughter of Mars, the other Praetor and coincidentally Finn's longterm girlfriend. I wondered if she was going to make an appearance tonight for dinner.

"I doubt that, you guys do a great job I'm sure."

Finn beamed "Why thanks, Jason." Then Finn looked over to Ace and I as if he didn't even notice we were in the room before and said "Hey guys, how's it hanging?"

Ace looked as if he was gonna pass out that he was talking to the Praetor and answered first "Great man, you?"

"Oh, I'm swell. What about you, Aaron?"

I made eye contact with Finn and simply told him I was good and thanked him for asking.

He looked at me and said, "You know, I'm gonna be going to college soon since I'm seventeen. Think you're interested for running for Praetor? It could be great, and I'm sure you'd win."

I looked at him shocked, "What? You think I'm Praetor material? No way."

"Yeah, man. You're a descendant of Jupiter and Aphrodite, a great fighter and a leader of the Fifth Cohort, I'd think you'd do a great job."

I was astonished and never felt so flattered in my lifetime also I've never thought of becoming Praetor, ever. "Thanks, really. But no way that'd never happen to me."

"Um, yes way and now stop fighting with me I am Praetor you know," He raised his eyebrows acted all serious and then chuckled a little and everyone else laugh a bit, too.

Annabeth came in the dining room and put a basket of crescents on the table, we all took one and ate it so fast because it was so good. Then in the middle of a full mouth of food, Selena walks in with her curly, warm brown hair wearing a black skirt and a tank top with stars on it.

She looked magnificent.

I've seen her in a purple t-shirt, battle armor and even togas, but never normal clothes. And the result to seeing her wear something that she probably wore all the time was so beautiful that my jaw dropped and part of my crescent fell out of my mouth.

Was it even possible? For a split second, I felt a twinge of tingly feelings for Selena. However, I just blocked it out with remembering the time she fell off the obstacle course during training into a pile of mud.

She acknowledged my jaw dropping and crescent falling mouth then stared me straight in the eyes. Her gray eyes trying to depict what I'm thinking and feeling. I felt like she was one of those squirrels from _Charlie and The Chocolate Factory _trying to see whether or not I was a bad nut. Suddenly she broke her gaze, seemed startled and then started going around the table shaking hands and have a little small talk with everyone.

Then she got to me and tried to be nice but mumbled when she said "Hi, Aaron, Nice of you to join us."

She hesitated a moment then held out her hand, I went to go shake it but as soon as our hands touched, there was an electric shock.

The power it radiated must of been tough somewhere near what you would feel when you get shocked plugging something into an outlet, because she pulled her hand away really fast and her eyes started watering then she ran into the kitchen calling her mom for help. I sprinted after her, I felt so bad I didn't want to hurt her and it was entirely by accident, and wanted to make sure she knew that.

Before I reached the kitchen I heard Annabeth asking her what was the matter.

"I got shocked trying to shake his hand mom! It hurts so bad what do I do?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

I reached the kitchen where Selena was already sitting on the counter. I looked at her finger and then up at her watery gray eyes, "I'm so sorry, Selena, I did not mean to do that, it was a absolute, stupid accident." She looked at me and seemed so scared that all I wanted to do was give her a big hug, but I resisted.

"It's okay... Just do you know anything that will help the pain?"

"Yeah, can I see your hand?"

She looked unsure and didn't give me her hand until I put a little power of persuasion in my words and told her that it was ok that I wouldn't hurt her. She gave me her hand and I started to slowly, softly massage her finger. Her mom left the room to put food on the table after telling us she'd be right back. I could feel Selena observing me with her nervous gray eyes, so I glanced up at her and we locked eyes and for a second that weird tingly feeling came back and I was almost certain by the way Selena was not studying me just looking at me that she had it, too. She looked away, breaking the weird, unbelievable moment and once again to reassure myself nothing was there I thought of her in the mud.


	3. Chapter 3 Alone With Selena Jackson?

**Aaron Tristan Grace**

I was assuming it was because she has godly blood in her, not that I had massaged her finger, but Selena felt good enough to go eat dinner in a matter of minutes. Just my luck though, because all through out the whole dinner she just stared at me, unless someone was talking to her. I felt very uncomfortable it was like she was trying to read my thoughts, but couldn't get through.

When Finn asked me to pass him the bacon, she watched my movements. She did it with every little thing, too. It was as if there was going to be a quiz on me the next day.

Thankfully, everyone finished and Annabeth told us we could be excused and not to worry about cleaning up, she would make Percy handled it. He started to object but Annabeth just stared at him and he stayed quiet.

When we were getting up, Annabeth suggested, "Selena why don't you show Aaron your room?"

I glanced over toward Selena who was staring at the floor, then she raised her head and looked at me. "Sure... C'mon Aaron."

She guided me out of the dining room, up the stairs and all the while I had know idea what I should expect being alone with Selena Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4 The Huntress

**Selena Zoe Jackson**

I swung the door open and said, "Here it is!" as joyful as I could. It's hard not to sound sarcastic when the person you are talking to, electrically shocked you.

I took a look around my room quite impressed, I usually kept it clean besides my work place, where I sketch, do homework and often look at Daedalus's labtop with my mom (when she'll let me). My room was spacious, with a nice walk-in closet, bathroom and a large windowsill with cushions on it to sit down. If you opened up the window you could go out onto the roof and have a nice view of the star and the aqueduct, which gave me an idea...

"You wanna see something cool?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure," He smiled, "I like your room a lot."

"Thanks, now c'mon!"

I led him over to the window and opened it. He looked at me quizzically and I just smiled and stepped out onto the roof, realizing it's about 30-something degrees outside and I was wearing a tank-top.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Aaron asked from behind.

I gave him an "Are you serious look?" and said, "What does it matter, can't you fly or something?"

He looked at me embarrassed and mumbled to himself, "Occasionally." I pretended I didn't hear him and he joined me on the roof.

"Woah! This is really awesome!"

"I know," I shrugged.

I was shivering and holding my arms around myself to keep war. Aaron must've noticed because he said he gave me his jacket with out a word.

"You need this." I told him.

"Clearly not as much as you do," He laughed and I smiled. There was something just so pure about his laugh, that it made me feel all tingly inside. "It's so cool your house is right near the Pomerian Line, you could go at any time to practice battle strategy without having to walk far at all. No wonder you're so good."

"Not as good as you. You're a descendant from Jupiter, Aaron."

"C'mon, do not forget Aphrodite!" Now I laughed, how could _he_ make me laugh? He's Aaron Grace the most annoying person on the planet, but all of a sudden the funniest, too. "Selena, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?" I said suspiciously.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He tried to looked me in the eyes, but I looked away before he could.

"It's not that I hate you... I just hate what you did."

"What was it?" He looked upset to see he did something wrong, and he wasn't the _oh-so _perfect Aaron Grace, everyone else thought he was.

"Like you honestly don't know?" I asked.

He told me no, and all I could do was stare at him. How could he not know? Then it hit me, he probably didn't even see me and was going to get the flag himself, just trying to win the war games... "It doesn't matter, I'm over it."

"Really? Because you just told me that you hated it." He looked at me with pleading kaleidoscope eyes, I found it funny how I never notice that his eyes weren't one constant color earlier. They were always changing, they were beautiful.

"Nope, you'll never know. And I bet it will eat you away, make you always wonder what you did to make me hate you _so_ much."

"Aw, c'mon. You're really gonna make me suffer?"

I laughed, "_Oh, _you betcha, Aaron."

He grinned real wide and looked out at the stars. "You see O'Rein's belt?" Then he got _a lot _closer to me so he could point it out, "Now, right... there! You see it?"

"Yeah, haha, do you know The Huntress's constellation?"

"No, show me."

"You need to know the story first. She's who I am named after, well my middle name at least, Zoe. When my parents were around 13 years old, they went on a mission to extract some demigods at a school dance with your Aunt Thaila. These demigods were really powerful, brother and sister, daughter and son of Hades, God of the Underworld. Their names were Bianca and Nico di Angelo, I'm sure you've heard of Nico probably not Bianca, though." He nodded as if saying I've heard of him and telling me to go on. "There were many monsters after them and during the extraction my mom was kidnapped. They returned back to Camp Half-Blood where the Hunters of Artemis joined them, in a time of need. Because, not only did my mom get kidnapped but so did Artemis the Goddess of the moon and the hunt. The Oracle of Delphi, who may I remind you at this time was basically a mummy and never left the attic of the Big House, ran out and gave a prophecy to Zoe, the leader of the hunters of Artemis. She told her that five people would go on a quest to save Artemis, it would need to be a mixture of the hunters and campers. She chose five, including Bianca and Thaila, but the morning they were supposed to leave one was not waking up. She didn't want to have to take anybody else, especially my father because she despised boys, so she left without telling anyone a thing. My dad knew and he followed them because he wanted to find my mom more than anything in the world. Eventually they figured out he was following them and he became the fifth person to join the quest. In the prophecy it said one would be lost in a desert. They decided to stop and rest one night near a dump with a warning that if you took anything you'd regret it. Bianca who retrieved something for her brother was chased by a garbage monster to get it back, she sacrificed herself to save the others and when day broke they realized they were stuck in the desert. They eventually made their way to Mount Othrys, where Artemis and Annabeth were being held by the Titan Atlas. They were being forced to carry his burden, the weight of the sky. Zoe told my father she became a huntress and swore off men forever because Hercules used her to get a golden apple from the Apples of the Hesperides, her sisters. She then assumed all men were the same, but she then saw that wasn't true sometimes there are men like him. To protect the others, she died at the hand of her father. To honor her, Artemis put her among the stars. Where she became my favorite constellation, The huntress."

I realized I just told him a five minute long story, with probably not all the correct facts. He didn't say anything, so I just stared at him trying to decode his expression. Reading him was harder than reading anyone else, I've ever met.

He didn't say anything for a couple minutes and just stared at the constellation. Leaving me to feel like I did something horribly wrong. Of course now I need to know what he was thinking he was making me nervous and it was showing. I was fidgeting around like a lunatic, playing with my hair, fixing my skirt. Then his head turned to me and I looked up at his eyes, they were staring into mine.

"Selena," He sounded like he was gonna say something really important.

"... You're really awesome, you know that, right?"

_Oh, yeah something real important._

How was I gonna respond to that. Feeling embarrassed, I looked away down at my feet, "Thanks."


End file.
